The present application relates generally to an attachment system and more particularly to a photovoltaic panel fastening system for a building.
Conventional photovoltaic or solar panels are mounted to roofs of buildings through screw-in clips or the like. Examples of such conventional devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0088740 entitled “Photovoltaic Panel Clamp” which published to Mittan et al. on Apr. 21, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,018 entitled “Solar Module Mounting Method and Clip” which issued to Shingleton on Jan. 6, 2004, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such conventional methods cause the installer to juggle many loose fasteners while simultaneously holding heavy solar panels and/or roof mounting components, often on a tilted metal roof in unpleasant weather conditions. Furthermore, such traditional multi-piece screw or bolt arrangements take considerable time to install while also having inconsistent installation torque values, especially in the common situation where many of these solar panel mounting devices are required for each roof.
In accordance with the present invention, a fastening system is provided. In another aspect, a hook fastens a photovoltaic panel assembly to a building roof. Another aspect employs catches that removeably attach an auxiliary component, such as a solar panel frame, to a building in hinge and slide motions for engagement of the catches. A method of installing a fastening system is additionally provided.
The present attachment system is advantageous over traditional devices. For example, in one aspect, a simplified installation motion is employed to engage an auxiliary component, such as a photovoltaic panel assembly, with a mounting hook. In an aspect of the present attachment system, an auxiliary roof component is quickly and easily secured to a building roof in a fast manner without requiring the installer to juggle multiple parts. In another aspect, a catch of the fastening system is very inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the present fastening system is preassembled to a building roof via an easy to install roof clamp, prior to assembly of the solar panel assembly to the fastening system. The catch of the present attachment system ideally allows for tolerance variations and part expansion. Additional advantageous and features of the present invention will become apparent in the following description and appended claims, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.